


As a pet should

by Yomamma



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Vibrators, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomamma/pseuds/Yomamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Dawson is Benedict Cumberbatch's sub, and everyone close to them knows it. She does her best to please him and is often rewarded but is also punished for her misbehaviors often enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing something like this so if it sucks I would like to know. I hope you like it and enjoy as the smut commences.

I laid on the bed, tied spread-eagle. I was shaking with nerves while I waited for Benedict to get home, he had left me here like this when he left this morning and I haven’t moved all day.

I heard the door open and watched the hall in anticipation. He stepped in moments later. 

“Look at my good girl. You didn’t move at all today did you?” He addressed me with loving kindness, a gentle tone opposing the look in his eyes.

“No sir, I haven’t.” I promised wishing he would just come touch me.

“Good girl, you know who your master is.” He walked to my side and caressed my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

“You’re very calm today, I think you might just deserve a reward. What do you think?”

I nodded “Please, sir?” He smiled and walked around the bed to stand at the foot of it. He undid his belt buckle slowly and I groaned in anticipation.

“No noises, I’m not even touching you. Do you deserve a reward?” I quieted quickly. He smiled and went back to undressing slowly. I had to bite my lip to stop from groaning or asking him to move faster.

“Good girl,” he said when he had finished undressing. “I think I’ll let you orgasm freely tonight.”

My face lit up. “Please sir?” He smiled.

“Of course Amelia, I’m in a good mood tonight. You can orgasm as much as you want.” He started leaning down over me, kissing me softly. I leaned into the kiss as much as the ropes would let me.

He pulled away and walked to the cupboard where we kept the toys. I tried to see what he was getting but it was just out of view.

He turned with a wicked smiled and held out a rabbit vibrator that was thick and long, I knew it would stretch me beyond belief but decided to hide my worries behind conversation and hope to stall him.

“Is that new?” I asked hoping it would engage him. He just laughed.

“Don’t try to distract me pet, you know it won’t work.” He walked back to me, sitting on the side of the bed so he was right beside me. I squirmed, trying to scoot away from him. He caught my waist.

“Would you rather not be allowed your orgasms?” I shook my head frantically.

“Tell me what’s bothering you about this.” He brushed the hair out of my face.

“It’s bigger than we’ve ever used before.” He smiled and nodded.

“I know pet, but I also know that if I thought it was too big for you to handle I wouldn’t even try.” He stroked my hair lovingly.

“You have so much faith in me. I don’t know how.” I mumbled, still unsure.

“Because I know you can do it. I know that you’ll try and if you don’t then it’s just too hard and I need to back off. I trust you.” He patted my cheek softly.

“If you really don’t want to do this then we won’t, I’ll put it away right now and if you’re ready some other time we’ll try again, okay?” I nodded

“Can we please put it away? I just don’t know if I’m ready.” He nodded and stood up to put it away.

“That’s fine, it’s okay pet. We’ll use a different toy today.” He put it away and got out a few different toys to choose from.

“Thank you sir, I love you.” He laid out the selections where I could see them. There was a bullet vibrator, a g-spot vibrator and some warming lube.

“Pick quickly we don’t have very long and no matter which vibrator you choose we’re using the lube.” I nodded and chose the g-spot vibrator. I watched as he made a show up lubing it before pouring some of the lube directly on me and sliding the vibrator in and out to activate the lube with friction, causing it to heat and make me squirm with anticipation. 

Finally he lodged it as far deep as it would go and turned it on, causing my climax to build rapidly. I moaned softly. He kissed and licked at my skin, my neck, my nipples, and my inner thigh.

I climaxed quickly but he didn’t turn the vibrations off, just let me start building another.

When that was done he pulled it out. It came out smoothly due to all the wetness from my liquids and the lube combined.

“We’re going to a party get cleaned up and then come back here and let me give you clothes you will wear.” He said sternly as he untied me. I nodded, rubbing my wrists as I went to the bathroom to clean up.

When I was done I came back out to see what he had chosen for me to wear. 

“Good girl put these on.” He handed me a stack of clothes, which I started putting on.

The panties were vibrating panties, which he could control with the remote that he undoubtedly already had in his pocket. Over top of that were some simple black leggings, then a red dress that was lace with a silky underside. 

When I was done putting everything on he circled me slowly, examining every detail. 

“Good girl, I want you by my side unless I say you can do otherwise. I will toy with the remote as I so please through the duration of this party. You will not moan or give any indication that you are receiving pleasure or the consequence will be ten slaps with the switch and you won’t orgasm for the next week. Do you understand?”

There was a lump in my throat so I just nodded. He gave a firm slap to my rear.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes sir!” I answered properly this time, not wanting to be in pain at this party.

“Then we’ll go now. Get in the car.” I rushed to do as I was told.


	2. The party

We got to the club that had been rented out for the party and he helped me out of the car. I smiled as he held her hand and walked to the door.

We got drinks and mingled for a while before the first vibrations started in my panties, it took everything I had not to gasp in surprise. I did my best not to glare at him and he grinned at me.

A while later (After an orgasm from the panties causing me to be sticky) we were dancing. I hadn’t been aloud to leave his side all night. He switched up the vibrations and I almost tripped. I asked to go sit down and he nodded his consent.

I sat at our table trying to control the waves of pleasure. He upped the vibrations and I bit my lip to keep silent as another orgasm raked through my nerves.

Not too long later Benedict came over and kissed my head.

“How do you feel?”

“So tired. Can you turn off the vibrations please?” I begged quietly.

“No. I want it on. How many have you had?”

“Two. Please? I’ll do whatever you want when we get home.” I knew that didn’t really matter seeing as I would do whatever he wanted anyways, it was required as his pet.

“No. Any more complaining and I’ll make sure there’s a punishment when we get home.”

“Okay, I’m sorry sir.” He smiled.

“It’s alright pet. Are you going to stay here and mope or are you going to come dance with me?” I knew it wasn’t really a question so I got up and went back to the dance floor. 

We danced for a few hours before saying goodbye and heading home.

When we got home he wasted no time ordering me to strip and get on the bed. I wondered what I had done wrong, he was never harsh with me when I was good.

“Do you know what you did Amelia pet?” He asked examining his switch.

“No, sir. What happened? I’m sorry but I wasn’t aware I was doing anything wrong.” I was nervous about the switch; it always stung more than a paddle, or a belt, or occasionally his hand. 

“You moaned, about two hours after you were begging me to turn it off we were dancing and you moaned and now you have to pay the penalty.” He moved me so my bare ass was more exposed.

“I will change it in your advantage though. If you can count and thank me for every strike then I will allow you to continue your orgasms through the month. Deal?”

“Yes sir.” I replied, tears already pricking my eyes because of what was to come. I prepared myself to try and make the pain lessen.

The first strike came hard and I jumped

“One, thank you sir.” The tears spilled over and the lashes continued.

When he was finished I had hardly managed to count. I collapsed on the bed sobbing.

He came and rubbed my back to try and comfort me. I pushed him away; I just wanted to be left alone.

“I’m sorry pet.” He stroked my hair and I sat up as best as I could without putting any pressure on my ass and shoved him.

“Leave me alone.” I was always grouchy after a punishment and he knew it.

“I was too hard wasn’t I? Come here.” He pulled me to him.

“Did I stutter? Leave it!” He pushed me away from him.

“Fine, then you can stay here alone until you’re ready to apologize.”

“FINE!” I yelled as he slammed the door to our room shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little short. Leave comments if you want. I'd love it.


	3. Sorry

It was seconds after he left when I started feeling the regret of yelling. I walked to the door, I knew it would be locked, and knocked on it softly.

"Sir?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

"Sir? Master, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just felt it was unfair." I called softly, hoping he could hear me. I heard the click of the lock, signifying that I had been heard and I stepped back as he pushed the door open.

"I told you what was going to happen if you moaned or indicated the vibration at all. I lessened the punishment even, and that's not fair?" He asked his eyebrow raised in disappointment in me. I hung my head.

"I'm sorry sir. But it was just so painful, all over one groan? It wasn't even from the vibration, it was because I twisted my ankle slightly." His face fell.

"Oh darling pet, why wouldn't you tell me before I hurt you?" He asked pulling me close to his chest as I sobbed.

"I knew you would yell at me and make the punishment worse before I could even convey my point." He rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry. You have to know I trust you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you too badly, especially not on a misunderstanding." I nodded knowingly.

"I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry for yelling. I know it was out of line and I'll take whatever punishment you see fit." He shook his head, pulling me back.

"No more punishment tonight. We'll just call the switch as your punishment for that and let it somewhat balance out, alright?" I nodded and hugged him again.

"It's okay." He assured rubbing my back and moving me backwards.

"Let's get you to bed." I nodded and flipped around to lay on my stomach when we reached the bed.

“I’m so sorry.” He stroked my hair softly and I curled into his side.


	4. Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict is seeing how much his pet can take and it has Amelia writhing.

A few days later I couldn't feel the marks left by the switch any more. I've been very careful to behave, not wanting to have any added pain.

"Pet?" Bennedict called from the other room.

"Yes sir?" I asked walking to him.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." He grinned.

"Good. I'd like to try something." He motioned for me to sit on his lap and I did.

"I want to see just how much pain you can take. I'm going to spank you mercilessly. If you say yellow you can get off and take a moment. There won't be a punishment for saying yellow but I want you to try not to. You haven't done anything wrong, this is just to see how many you can take." I nodded

"Take off your clothes and lay across my lap." I did as he said.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and his hand came down on my ass, I jumped.

"You can make as much noise as you want." He kept smacking me, quickly and hard. I could feel the heat and sting spreading across my ass and my pussy was throbbing in excitement.

"More" I didn't mean to yell it but it just came out. He gladly complied and smacked me with all the force he could. I pressed back into his swings and he suddenly stopped.

"Get off and go lay on the bed, first get the restraints and the riding crop." I scrambled to do as he said. I laid the items on the bed next to me and then laid face down. He came in and secured me to the headboard. I waited patiently as he readied himself and then brought the crop down on my ass. I yelped and he hit harder. By the time he finished I was sobbing in a mix of pleasure and pain. He smoothed my hair.

"I'd like to try thermal pain now. Alright?" I nodded and he got a candle.

"I'm going to drip wax on your skin, your ass, your pussy, I might even flip you over and get your tits. It's going to hurt but I want you to try." 

"Yes sir." He lit the candle and started dripping wax across my ass. I screamed into the pillow and he moved the candle to drip it down my opening, it burned my pussy and he exposed my clit before dripping it there too. I was dripping wet with the slight stimulation and extreme pain. He chuckled and continued to drip it all over me, especially the sensitive parts he knew would hurt most. He flipped me over after removing the restraints and dripped it on my nipples and down my stomach and to my now easily accessible pussy. I bucked towards him and he blew out the candle. He left and got ice placing it on my tits and down my abdomen. He got a vibrator out and some warming lube. He pumped the lubed toy in and out of my dripping pussy and it started tingling. He nestled it inside me, the 'ears' on the rabbit vibrator nestled against my painfully enlarged nub before switching it on high. I screamed as my orgasm built and sent me over almost immediately and he laughed. I climaxed five more times, exhausted and on the brink of passing out, when he took the vibrator out. He kissed my head.

"You're such a good pet." I smiled as best as I could as he cleaned me up with a warm damp cloth and kissed my head. I fell asleep before he was even done.


End file.
